Something Special
by Lauredil
Summary: Okay this is my take on what has been going on between Rachel and Finn since their break up and how they'll make up, post "special education" 2x09!one-shot! Hope you like it!


**Something**** Special**

**Author note:**

**Ok guys this is my first fanfic and English is not my mother tongue. So, be kind I wrote this last night and I hope you like it , I have never been good with putting on a piece of paper my stories so most of them are stuck in my head but the only way to change that is taking chances so here it is and review it please and I accept constructive criticisms**

Rachel looked at him across the hallway, walking away from his locker, it was still hard to believe that it all had ended just a week ago, and it hurt so much, all she wanted to do every day was lock herself in her room and cry.

The first day that Rachel saw him after they break up, she just started to run and she wasn't sure how she got to the parking lot, after that she didn't even remember driving towards her home ,all she could recall was that pain and the tears that had clouded her sight.

Here she was again looking at him walk away, even if it was getting easier to be in the same room as him, it wasn't because it less painful it was because she was learning to live with the pain.

The holidays had arrived at McKinley and everyone seem to be so happy, it and it was getting harder for Rachel to hide how much she was hurting inside but she play her role as well as she could, she sang , the merry Christmas carols that didn't reflect at all her feelings , in glee club. The only moment that she allowed herself to show her vulnerability and pain was when she decided to sing merry Christmas darling but she didn't know that she was being watched while sang her heart out .

Another day had come; Rachel didn't feel like going to choir room she didn't feel like keep pretending that she was having a good time but when she entered she was surprise to see that Mr. Shue and some of her fellow team members were cleaning a crashed choir room she silently joined them wondering how this all happen after everyone arrived and they all finished cleaning, Mr. Shue announced that they were going to redecorate the choir room and everything they were going to need but she wasn't really paying attention until she heard Mr. Shue calling her name

"Yes Mr. Shue?" Rachel answered unwillingly

"I asked you if you wanted to go shopping the Christmas tree wit-" But she interrupted him before he could finished "yes, I'll do it" She answered quickly , she was turning her head to keep staring at the wall, when she heard Mr. Shue next words

"Well that is settle Finn and Rachel will go to get the tree today after school so don't worry kids" She couldn't believe it, she was going with Finn to the local Christmas tree lot, and that was an hour long drive, she turn her head to look at Finn, he was staring at her and suddenly he started walking towards her, that was when she notice that the choir room was empty, she turns her attention to him.

"So we're going to buy the tree…, we'll have to take Burt's trunk my car it too little to carry a tree, so we'll have to stop at my house" he said to her but all she could do was stare at him.

"Look Rachel is ok if you don't want to go to pick out a tree with me I won't tell Mr. Shue" he started to said with this sad look on his face.

"No, is ok. Let's go it's going to get dark pretty soon" Rachel said quietly

They started walking towards the parking lot, it was almost empty when they reach the car she tried to climb in but she always had problems get in, it was to high for her suddenly Rachel felt to big hand on her sides lifting her, she wanted to turn so badly and kiss him but she didn't

"Thank you, Finn." She said weakly not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah… no problem" Finn respond as he closed her door, he got in the car and started to drive, he looked at her for a moment she was shifting uncomfortable in her sit, he could fill the tension and he felt so awkward, it had never been awkward between them.

When they arrive she starting to wander around, so he started to follow her "what about this one?, I mean it is right size, I think" he told her trying to meet her eyes

"Yes, I think that is the one" she answered still avoiding his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore

"Rachel, stop it! Look at me! You been saying almost the same answer about every tree in this lot, and the worst is that you won't even look at me in the eyes" He almost yelled at her but he refrained himself he didn't want to make thing worst that they were at the moment.

"You know why I don't look to you in the eyes Finn; it is because it hurts too much, every time I look at you I keep wishing we were together, I miss everything Finn, everything about us, I miss your kisses, your hugs and the way you would look at me, I have told you how sorry I'm that screw up but you screw up to… "But she stopped talking when Finn grave her and started to kiss her, she slowly wrapped her arms around him, she had missed him so much she didn't want this moment to end, he started to pull away

"Rachel" he whispered "I know we both screw up. So, I try to stay away and I couldn't, Rachel , I try to live without you and I couldn't.I heard you when you where in the auditory the other day and I felt so bad because I knew I was the one who was causing you pain. Rach, I'm so sorry I should have never break up with you, I asking you for new beginning because we're part of something speci-"he couldn't finish because Rachel crashed her lips to his

When they finally pull apart Finn look at her and asked her" so dos this mean-"

"Yes Finn were part of something special and I don't plan of letting that go" she said

Finn lift her and spin her around, she was laughing and it felt so good, when he put her down she look at him again and kiss him and they knew that everything was going to be fine now because they were part of something special.


End file.
